Darkest Depths SYOC
by Bloody Crow
Summary: A woman awakens with no memory of who she is and no clue except for a journal with her. After reading she remembers, she is a vampire of a special bloodkind and it is up to her to re-establish her clan. SYOC OPEN.


**Hello everyone and welcome to this brand new SYOC. The form will be at the bottom of the story. Anywasy jsut a quick explanation so I don't get twenty people like Vampire's can't do that unless they are in ampire lord form. So this story will be about a vampire clan being created and raised from the ashes. This clan like the Volkihar was given favor by Molag Bal but instead of giving them access to their inner beast, he gave them a phycosis allowing them to access higher powers in human form at the cost if a part of sanity.**

* * *

A bright light flooded into the darkness as the lid to a stone coffin was opened. The coffin had been bound by chains and there were many guardians of this particular crypt though they had been disposed of before the coffin had been opened, as it was their ashes that were scattered around the hall.

As she rose from her resting place though these thoughts were the furthest thing from her mind. _So thirsty, need blood. _ She looks at the man who had broken the chains of the coffin, he held a scimitar in one hand, and though in that moment he looked unsure it was obvious the young man had been part of many a fearsome battle. She didn't care about this though, after gaining stable footing she looks at her savior crimson eyes meeting crimson, and for a moment there is an understanding, the man turns from the newly free girl continuing with his spelunking. Before he leaves he put down a vial filled with a dark red substance, Blood.

The woman hurries to snatch it up drinking it down in a single gulp. She turned to her savior only to find he is gone and she is alone again. Looking towards the place she had been confined in she finds a journal, her hand brushs over it then picks it up. She wandered the halls for a while as she got a feel for the place she began to move quicker, strength began returning to her muscles as she sped through the halls trying to find an exit in vain.

After aimlessly wandering the cave she happened upon a door and after opening it was greeted with the open night sky and the crisp fresh breeze of the mountainous air. The night sky was still littered with specks of light and the moons shone fully lighting the landscape. She took a few steps from her crypt then realized something, she had no memory of anything. The landscape was unfamiliar and the events that led to her imprisonment was nothing more than a blank. The woman looked at the journal she had picked up earlier. It had been imprisoned with her It must contain some form of answers.

She opened the journal sitting on the steps leading into the crypt she had been in. The pages were worn and some of the ink had faded making it partially unreadable. She flipped through the book and read from some of the final pages.

_It seems to be true; the effects of the blood that is, anyone who is affected by it nowadays had been infected and are dying. It start slowly but it seem very few are able to adapt to my specific strain of vampirism, maybe the other lines were right, Maybe we were the abominations._

The woman flips the page.

This journal is the only thing keeping me in line, my specific condition makes me forget events though I am to keep my memories of recent months anything beyond nine months ago is beyond my scope of remembrance. I must remember to update this journal with anything that I might need to know.

The word on the page trails off so she flips the page again.

_The so called "Vampire Lords" are the abominations, they give into the beast and call those that cannot assume the beast form lower bloods, fools I call them Vampires with no respect for others of their kind. I am just as powerful if not more so than them. I must go to the College and find references on my kind._

The

woman stops for a moment, Vampire Lord the phrase sounded familiar and made a feeling of hate arise in the pit of her stomach, obviously they had done something. She flips the page.

_There were a multitude of books on our kind when I arrived at the college, and I feel I must put some of it in here as a note for when I forget. Our kind is higher than most other Vampires, most Vampires only gain the basics of Vampiric blood, the immortality, the bloodlust, and some of the minor abilities that other vampires have. The kind that I am is one that gained an astonishing amount of power along with the Volkihar, these gifts were said to originate from Molag-Bal himself, the Volkihar were cursed with a curse of the body while ones of our clan were cursed with a curse of the mind. Our blood causes our mind to turn against us, this seems to be where my amnesia stems from. Some of the afflicted cannot take the pain this brings them so they destroy themselves in a way to escape the pain._

The woman considers what was written here for a moment, and then decides it is true as it would explain her own amnesia. Vampire though the term was almost alien but struck a familiar place in her heart. She turns the page.

_Treachery!_ _The Volkihar have launched an attack on our clan they claim it is a cleansing to the bloodlines, they have begun burning any books that reference the clans kind. We couldn't retaliate quick enough, I'm going to hide the books throughout Skyrim than seal myself in a crypt. I have also secured a sanctuary for when I wake up, the dark brotherhood has been good to me for this I must remember to repay them when I wake up._

That was the last readable page though it seemed that there was a random phrase written on the back of the book, _go to where your blood runs thickest_. It read and so getting up from her spot she did that and she knew exactly where she was meant to go.

She looked over herself quickly and noticed a pouch on her belt she opens it and slides the journal in it. Standing up from the place she had begun reading her journal she began to walk north to Winterhold, and to her new sanctuary.

The road to Winterhold was cold and winding a snowstorm was beginning to brew and the sun about to break the woman knew she had to get to a place she could get shelter. That was until she began hearing footsteps behind her.

The woman turns only to see two archers with arrows trained on her. A gruff looking man approaches her and says, "Hand over all your valuables or I tell my boys to shoot you down." He smirks looking her over seeing she had no way to arm herself or to get magic ready.

"I have no valuables on me." She says in a voice that was almost new to her. The bandit leaders grin grows as does the woman's discomfort.

"Then you will just have to pay us with your body." He draws his sword and pours what appears to be a paralyzing potion on it.

Reading herself she almost readys her blood magic, that was when a spirit in the shaped of a wolf lunges past her and jumps on top of the bandit leader, the two archers hesitate and a mage steps out from behind a rock he seemed to be a dark elf at first glance. He points at one of the archers and a flow of lightning leaps from his hands and striking down one of the archers. The other archer seeing the mage lets the arrow fly at him it lands true and lodges into his abdomen he fall to the ground in fain clutching his wound and a realization hits the woman, the arrows were poisoned.

The mage falls to the ground and the archer tries to take another arrow out of his quiver a tries to point it at the woman. She looks at him a raises her arm pointing at him his hand fly up to his neck as he begins to levitate and come towards her his breath leaving him, as his throat began to crush itself. The archer finally passes out and the woman approaches him. She kneels down beside the sleeping assailant, and then bit into his neck draining the man's life force from him in a few gulps until she was drinking from a dry vein.

She turns to the man who was her rescuer he lay on the ground his breathing shallow and agitated the poison was likely spreading. He was young by dark elf standards probably just out of his teens, his hair came down to his shoulders and his face was soft with a kindness that the woman had never seen before.

So she made a choice, she drained him of his blood, the she took the knife from his belt and cut her palm letting some of her blood drop onto his lips. She opened his mouth and held his head to help him swallow. His eyes were hazy and unfocused. She looked around and noticed a horse nearby so she lifted his body and put it on the back of the horse. She then swings herself onto the horse and begins to ride.

* * *

She pushed the horse as much as she could to rush to Winterhold. The night sky was brightening and she knew she has to get to her sanctuary quickly. Taking a sharp right as the mountainside beside her went down she started to ride down as well. Once getting to a familiar spot she goes to the cliff face and presses her hand against the wall beginning to remember the familiar place. Then she came upon a rock that looked misplaced and immediately knew this is where her sanctuary was. As she approached the rock she pressed a stone beside it and the entrance began to open. The woman goes back to the horse and retrieves the man's body she hauled it inside of the newly created entrance.

The torches began to light as they sensed presence in the halls that had grown cold. After walking down the dimly lit cave hall for a little while she came across a Darkbrotherhood Door which asked her in a whispering voice, "What is the food in death."

The woman considers the words for only a moment before responding, "Blood, my brother." To which the door unlocked itself and bid the woman welcome. The first room had a stone bed in the middle of it almost as though it was made for this exact type of reason. She layed the dark elf on the bed and begins to go through cupboards in the room surprised when she found exactly what she was looking for, a potion of blood.

When she returned to the dark elf his breathing was returning from shallow and uneven to deep and even. His slumber becoming much more peaceful and less painful.

**-24 HOURS LATER-**

The woman closed the book she had been reading when the man on the stone bed began to rise from his deep slumber. He looks around and sees the woman.

"You are in a safe place, do not worry." She tells him, pacifying his nerves, his throat was so dry though. The woman looks at him and wordlessly hands him the potion she had picked out earlier. He takes a sip of it then begins to drink from it quicker.

"What is this? I've never tasted anything like it." He mutters in and astonishment washing down the rest of it.

"Mortals refer to it as blood." She responds studying him carefully.

"Wait I-I was drinking blood, why!?" He exclaims at the woman.

"Because it is in your nature, child." She responds calmly, than continues. "You are now a creature of the night child."

"I'm a vampire but why! You did this to me didn't you?!" He yells at her in a fit if rage, almost calling on his magic.

"Because I couldn't very well let my saviour die now could I? And there was just something about you, no I wouldn't let you die." She responds with serene calm, then she asks. "What is your name, child?"

"Thalmic, Thalmic Corum." He responds his voice low with the gravity of the situation.

"I'm.." The woman trails of for the first time she didn't know what to say. She looks down and remembers the journal she remembered a name on the front of it though it was faded.

"My name is Felicia, please go meditate on this it is a lot to accept." The young dark elf nods walking off.

* * *

**So what did you peoples think? Was it good? bad? Leave a review please it helps me out a lot.**

Anyways so here is the OC form, something to note is that all OC's will be human at first but will be turned by Felicia at some point. So you should make a character with that in mind. Send these through PM please.

**Name;**

**Race;**

**Age;**

**Gender;**

**Appearance;**

**Hair Color:**

**Syle:**

**Height:**

**Build:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hold/City they are found in before the embrace;**

**How they are turned by Felicia*;**

**Personality(A paragrapgh please);**

**History(A paragraph please);**

**Reaction to being turned into a vampire;**

**Do you want your character to have a romance?*;**

**What type of person is your character attracted to?*;**

**Does your character worship any Deity/Deadra?;**

**Do they still worship the Deity or Deadra after being turned;**

**Strengths;**

**Weaknesses;**

**Likes;**

**Dislikes;**

**Clothes;**

**Armor Type;Heavy or Light?**

**Weapon Type; Dagger? Bow? Sword? Mace? Axe? Claymore? Spear? Throwing Knives?**  
**Staff? Magic? Fists? 2-H Axe? Throwing Stars? Be Creative with this.**

**Class Archtype;Warrior, Berzerker, Theif, Agent, Assasin, Destruction Mage, Illusion Mage, etc...**

**Perks(From major priority to leat major pick 5);**

**Special Vampiric Powers(Pick 3);**  
**Detect All Creatures**  
**Mist Form**  
**Supernatural Reflexes**  
**Blood Healing**  
**Unearthly Will**  
**Night Cloak**  
**Vampiric Grip**  
**Corpse Curse**

**Phycotic Symptom from Vampiric Blood;**  
**Shizophreania **  
**Hallucinations **  
**Paranoia **  
**Bipolar Disorder**  
**Mania **  
**Depression **  
**Multiple Personality Disorder **  
**Megelomania **  
**Bulimia**  
**OCD **  
**Kleptomania **  
**Insomnia **  
**Pyromania **  
**Amnesia**

**How does this trait affect them?;**

**Extra?;**

**Do I have permission to contact you if I have questions?;**

***Optional information**


End file.
